


I love my 2 dads

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [52]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey and Ian go shopping for baby clothes
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	I love my 2 dads

Svetlana pushed some money into Mickeys hand.  
"Are you finally starting to pay rent?" Mickey replied uninterested.  
"You need to go shopping with Baby."  
"I need to what?"  
"Baby grows, weather cold, Baby needs new clothes."

"And what does that have to do with me?"  
"You are father. You go shopping."  
"Isn't that a mother thing?"  
"Isn't that gay thing?", she retorted.

Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"I wrote down size", she gave him a piece of paper, "I need to go meeting with surrogate parents."  
"Take the other rainbow boy with you, he has better taste in clothes than you. How many of sleeveless unbuttoned shirts do you even have?", she mumbled something in Russian and shook her head.  
"It's a style.", Mickey crossed his arms in front of his chest, "And Ian likes it."

"So will you go shopping?"  
"Yeah, alright, stop nagging. Jesus Christ.", he got up from his chair.  
"Hey", she made him stop.  
He turned around to her again.  
She picked Yevgeny up out of his high chair and thrusted him into Mickeys hands.  
"Don't forget the Baby."

She gave Yevgeny a kiss and then left the house.  
Mickey sighed and balanced the baby properly in his arms.

"If you were really my son, you wouldn't grow so damn fast" he mumbled but smiled when Yevgeny only grinned up at him auf produced little spit balls between his lips.

Mickey Took a kitchen towel and made his way into the bedroom.  
Ian had a night shift last night so he slept until noon.  
"Hey, sleepy face, wake up", Mickey said and pushed the curtains away to let the sun light in.

Ian groaned and turned away.  
"Come on, time to get up"  
"Just five more minutes", Ian mumbled. 

Mickey looked at the child in his arms and grinned, he put Yevy on the bed and pointed at Ian.  
Yevgeny didn't even need instruction he squeled and crawled over to Ian, he threw his small body against the Ginger's back.

Mickey chuckled while Ian groaned again and turned around to take the child into his arms and cuddle him while attempting to keep sleeping.

Yevgeny kicked him and babbled.  
"See, he says ' _get up freckles_ '." Mickey translated.  
"No, I'm pretty sure, he said, _go back to sleep_.", Ian smiled and kissed Yevys cheek, Yevgeny kept babbling, "Now he said, that you should come here and cuddle with us."  
"We ain't got time for your sappy shit, freckles. Svetlana ordered you to go shopping for baby clothes."

"Me?" Ian looked at him and smirked, "Didn't she mean you?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Who can tell with her stupid accent? So will you move your ass out of the bed and come baby clothes shopping _with me_?"  
Ian looked from him to the baby, "You mean, you, me and the baby together?"

"You can go alone with him if you want to"  
Ian shook his head and sat up, "I'll be ready in a second" he announced, got up, gave Mickey a kiss and went to the bathroom.

Mickey raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Yevgeny crawled to the edge of the bed and raised his arms up to Mickey.

Mickey picked him back up, "Okay, let's get you dressed too, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was always excited when it came to baby stuff.  
But Mickey had no idea that the Ginger could get so excited just upon buying a few clothes.

But Mickey liked it when Ian got so excited about random things (not in a manic way). 

Yevgeny sat in his stroller and exidetly watched his surroundings.  
"He should say his first word soon" Ian smiled.  
"Already?"  
"Around the first birthday." Ian shrugged, " In my last... you know... episode, I couldn't sleep one night, so I googled a bunch of shit."

Mickey shook his head but smiled.  
"What do you think his first word will be?" Mickey asked to change the topic.  
Ian shrugged, "Isn't it mommy or daddy or some shit like this first."  
"He already has the mama and dada shit down. But that's just like his other babbling, like lala."

Ian smiled at his boyfriend, he liked it when Mickey Took an interest in his child and wasn't afraid to show it.  
"Knowing you his first word will be a swear word. Or about food. Like peas or carrots... Or milk."  
Mickey shook his head, "I think his first word will be Ian."

Ian looked at him surprised.  
"You think?"  
"You spend the most time with him." Mickey shrugged, "Even though you're the one with a legal full time job. So maybe, I'm just a bad dad."   
Ian shook his head, "You're a fantastic dad", he smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked around to check if anyone saw Ian being gay with him again.

They got to a small second hand store, especially for baby clothes.  
"Poor Yevy, you ain't got older siblings and still have to wear the hand-me-downs.", Ian mumbled, while going through the shirts available.  
"Better second hand shirts than freezing to death. Also, it's his own fault for growing so fast."

Ian picked a sweater out and grinned at it.  
"What are you grinning about?"  
Ian held it for Mickey to see  
"What is this _no_ you speak of?", Mickey read and grinned himself, "We buy that one."

Ian grinned even wider, "They got a lot of these funny ones in his size."  
"You wanna turn my son into a living meme?"  
Ian shrugged and smirked, he gave the sweater to Mickey and went on going through the stuff.

"Straight outta naptime"  
Mickey got the reference before Ian did and just said, "Definitely buying!" While Ian kept looking at the sentence confusedly.

"I can't calm down I'm 3"  
"He's not even three" Mickey said.  
"Yeah, but it's cute though."  
"If it's for three year olds, it won't fit him"  
"So? The oversized sweater look is _so_ in!"  
Mickey stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Ian, you sound like a fag."  
Ian just laughed and gave the sweater to Mickey, not allowing any further discussion.

"Here comes trouble"  
Mickey just looked from the shirt to Yevgeny and back and nodded.  
"Hey, he's a calm, sweet child, you make more trouble than him" Ian scolded, then he grinned cheekily and held the sweater onto Mickeys jacket, "Should even fit you" he joked.  
Mickey just rolled His eyes, but Ian started full on giggling at him, what had Yevy laughing and quiking in as well.  
"Hey, which side are you on?" Mickey scolded Yevgeny playfully and eventually took the sweater out of Ian's hands and put them to the others they would buy.

"His fault" with a arrow pointing to the left underneath it.  
"If we buy him this one, you can never stand on his right side again" Mickey smirked, "I need to get a picture of the two of you while he wears that one"  
Ian just smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, like he always did when Mickey let his guard down for a moment and was honest about his feelings towards him and Yevgeny, even if it was just the need of having a picture of the two of them being cute.

They got new pants, a warm jacket, baby gloves and a hat for Yevgeny.  
"So, that's all that Svet wrote down." Mickey stated, "I say, let's hit the road and get some lunch somewhere, I'm starving." Mickey looked down at the baby, who was busy picking on the blanket he was wrapped into in his stroller, "Do you think we can feed him fries?", Ian didn't answer, "Ian?", Mickey asked and turned around.

The Gallagher stood just a metre away from him, looking at a shirt. Mickey raised his eyebrow at him.  
"Ian? Are you alright?", Ian didn't answer so Mickey looked at the shirt too, to see what had the Gallagher stopping like this.

It was a black t-shirt that said "I love my two dads" with two rainbow hearts.

"Oh" Mickey made and bit his lip, he looked up at his boyfriend sighed, "It's a little cold for this winter isn't it?"  
He saw Ian biting his lip now, he looked sad.  
"You know... we can buy it... if you want to... it's true isn't it? And he loves you a lot, I can tell." 

They stood in front of the shirt for a minute without saying anything. So Yevgeny eventually made noise to attract the men's attention.

Mickey looked at the baby and smiled, then he turned back to Ian and kissed a spot underneath his ear, "Take it", he whispered.

"You sure?", Ian whispered back.  
"Very sure, freckles."  
Ian smiled shyly and took the t-shirt, holding it in his hands as if it was the most valuable piece of clothing he ever held.

They bought the new baby clothes and headed home, Mickeys thoughts regarding lunch as good as forgotten.

At home, Ian put the new clothes to the laundry while Mickey made it his task to feed Yevgeny, since the baby didn't forget that he was hungry.

After lunch, Ian decided to lie down on the couch for a second while Mickey changed Yevgeny out of his now food stained clothes.

He smiled to himself when he took the new t shirt they bought and put it on his son. It was too big, but that at least meant he could still wear it in summer.

"So, Yevy, let's go see what Ian's doing, right?", he grinned and carried the baby back to the living room.  
Ian sat up when Mickey came towards the couch.  
He looked surprised when Mickey showed him which shirt he put on the baby.

Ian's surprised face turned into a loving smile when Mickey handed the child over to him.

Ian grinned at the baby and then looked at Mickey.  
"I love you", he whispered.  
Mickey leaned over to him and kissed his lips, the child between them.

"Love you too", he whispered, "Now let me take a picture of you two."

Ian grinned and Mickey positioned a few feet away from them to take a picture of Ian holding Yevgeny, the shirt beautifully on display.

"You know what would look great to that shirt", Mickey grinned, his thoughts at Svetlanas words in the morning, "a button up with cut off sleeves."

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/A1jKzO+1adL._AC_CLa%7C2140%2C2000%7C718cDCsXXWL.png%7C0%2C0%2C2140%2C2000%2B0.0%2C0.0%2C2140.0%2C2000.0_SX679._SX._UX._SY._UY_.png


End file.
